New Powers, Unlikely Friendships
by WiCkEdAvEnGeD
Summary: Lash finds Warrens younger sister under the gym bleachers and rushes her to the nurse because she is screaming. Warren comes in and Lash finds out a lot he didn't know about the girl he enjoys tormenting.


**So, i got bored and watched random movies. i watched sky high and loved the character Lash. i decided to try a one-shot about a girl who he bullies who also happens to be Warrens little sister. I might turn this into a story if anybody likes it enough. if you like it and think it should be a longer story, review or message me. thx. _-Salem_**

"It was like this when she got her first power." Warren stated, wincing as his little sister screamed in agony.

"Wait, Ari has powers?" Lash asked, surprised. He had always assumed that since she never used powers and was a sidekick she had no powers.

"Yes dimwit." Warren said, annoyed.

"Why doesn't she ever use 'em?" the boy in stripes asked. "Is it some lame power like Popsicle boy's?"

"No. She hates her power. You remember what happened to Penny?"

Lash nodded. Everyone knew what happened to Penny. She went mad after the stunt at homecoming. Lash and Speed had been allowed to return to Sky High but Gwen was to be locked away forever and Penny had to go to a psychiatric ward. Everyone steered clear of Layla for a while until they figured Penny was just plain crazy.

"Well it wasn't Layla who did that to her. Layla and Ari ran and Penny went after them. Ari stood in Penny's way to let Layla get away to help Will." Warren sighed and looked at his shaking sister. She was in horrible pain and there was nothing he could do. "She didn't want to use her power but Penny goaded her into it. When she regained control Layla had found her in the corner crying. She wrapped up all the screaming Penny's in vines and claimed she did it. Only Layla and I know about her power. You only know about it because you found her like this. If you tell anyone, I am not the only one you will need to fear." Warren threatened.

But Lash wasn't listening to him anymore. He was staring at the screaming girl in the school hospital bed. Blue sparks had started to erupt off her fingertips. Both Warren and Lash's eyes grew wide as Ari let out a blood-curdling scream and curled on her side gripping her head with her hands. The nurse rushed in and took a sad look at the girl.

"Isn't there something you can do?" yelled Warren.

"There is nothing I or anyone else can do without putting anybody in danger. She is giving off heavy electrical charge. If I were to touch her, I would be electrocuted and killed. If we had something like, say, a tire, she could release some of her energy on it until it melted. But I have no such things and until it stops, she will feel the intensity of the electricity until her body adjusts."

"And how long could that last?" Warren snarled.

"It could take up to hours I'm afraid." The nurse said sadly turning around to see to another patient outside.

Warren yelled in frustration allowing his arms to come aflame. Lash took a few sidesteps away from the flaming hero.

Lash took a look at the screaming girl he typically took pleasure in tormenting. She was in hell right now and Lash only wanted it to end. He wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy, aka Stronghold. Lash was amazed she could withstand this much torture for so long. She wasn't crying or blacking out. He was impressed with her strength. What was that the nurse said? Something about tires? What did tires have anything to do with this? She was sparking with electricity. Electricity? Tires? No! Not tires-rubber! He walked over to Ari and shook out his arms.

"What are you doing?" Warren asked stepping threateningly towards Lash.

Lash simple shoved him a good few meters away and wrapped his arms around Ari. With a blinding flash her entire body glowed with blue light as it started to flow into his stretched out arms. He was partly rubber, so the electric shock only shook him a little. Her dark blue eyes opened and looked into Lash's honey colored ones. He nodded and she tightly shut her eyes and released all her energy into him. It started to burn but he ignored it. All of a sudden the burning stopped. She gasped and opened her eyes. He quickly unwrapped her and took a step back to give her some air.

Unfortunately she had no more strength left from withstanding the electrical waves and then forcing all her energy into Lash. She felt her knees buckle and everything went black. The last thing she saw was Lash's panicked face lunging towards her.

Lash caught Ari and laid her on the bed. Warren was at her side in an instant. After checking that she was alright and sleeping peacefully he looked up at Lash. "Thank you."

Lash merely nodded. It wasn't like him to help somebody. He was still getting used to it. It was a good feeling though, to be able to yield her suffering. Even if they hated each other's guts, it was really only the hate of a bully and his victim. Speed didn't really care about messing with her that much anymore. Not after he had felt Warren's wrath junior year. Ari was only a freshman that year, but she was still one of Lash's favorite victims excluding popsicle boy and the human glow stick. Lash sat in the chair on the opposite side of Ari. She was facing Lash and had a peaceful look on her face. One she never had during school, at least that he ever saw. He took this chance to fully look at her for the first time. There was no particular reason he picked on her other than the fact that she was Warrens little sister. Now that he saw her up close, he realized that she looked nothing like her older brother. She had dark red hair with black streaks. Same length and style as Warren. They looked like opposites, except her red hair was a dark scarlet rather than Warren's brighter red streaks. She had dark blue eyes from what he saw when she looked at him. She was rather short, but her body style was thin and somewhat lanky, like him almost. She was pale and often wore a long sleeve shirt under a regular short sleeve, like him, again.

She didn't look like her brother at all except her hair. But she did act like him in a way. Quiet, dark, alone. Her only friends took her in just because she was Warren's sister. But once they got to know her, they enjoyed her company. She also had a way of bringing out a different side of Peace. It annoyed Lash to no end how whenever he tried to get to her one of the golden gang would show up and stand up for her. Even the other sidekicks would defend her when he could easily make them his new target, which he often would until Stronghold or Peace got there. Speed made an effort to avoid Peace altogether. Lash hated that. So he managed to take it out on his little sister when no one was around. Nothing too severe but enough to make her unhappy. Now it was Lash's turn to feel unhappy.

"How long do you think she will be unconscious?" he asked Peace.

"Dunno. It wasn't as bad as last time, but still, this is pretty bad. I would guess maybe another hour or so. Last time it was about four. And that was only the after effect. You don't have to stay. I'm sure she will thank you at school."

"No. I want to stay. I have never seen anything like this before. When I got my power, I just couldn't unstretch." He couldn't believe that he just admitted that to Peace. "I didn't know stuff like this happened when some people got their powers."

"She doesn't deserve this." He almost whispered. "I got one hell of a fever when I first got my powers. I was twelve. She was eleven when she got her first power. She was in pure agony when she got it. It was like this, but worse. So, so much worse. It's rare that someone will suffer like this before getting there power, but not completely unheard of. It lasted almost two days before she blacked out. The screams were the worst part. Mom didn't know what was happening. She thought Ari was dead when she passed out. Before dad could explain, she committed suicide. Though she won't tell me, or dad, she still blames herself. She always has. The police wouldn't believe him when he said she committed suicide. He went to prison because he didn't want us to get any blame. We went to live at our Aunt and Uncles. Both Ari and Dad blame themselves. She keeps saying she deserves to feel that pain. But she doesn't." He was practically yelling now. "So if you use any of this against her, I will personally kill you and go spend the rest of my time with my Father."

"I will never use anything against her ever again." Lash swore.

"Right. And I don't expect you to say a word of this to anyone."

He nodded. After a short pause, Lash couldn't help but ask. "What was her first power?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"She creates your worst nightmares. They go inside your mind and torture you. She creates unimaginable pain. The worst pain anyone could ever feel. When she received her power she had to go through that pain, as well as horrible nightmares. She sometimes still has the nightmares. That's why when she got to Sky High-"

"- She wouldn't show her powers in power placement." Lash finished, understand dawning on him. He never felt more guilty in his entire life. Here he was bullying this girl who had gone through so much. It was a new and unpleasant feeling.

"Right." Warren said.

"Just out of curiosity, why are you telling me all this? I thought you hated my guts."

"Oh, I do. But I hate Speed more. I am telling you this so you understand exactly who you torment. When you corner her, I want you to think about all she has gone through. When you push her into people I want you to remember her real terror. When you shove her into empty janitor closets or empty lockers, I want you to remember her screams. And now you know why. I wont fight all her battles. She's told me not to. But I wont stand idly by while you bully her without knowing her whole story. Even now, you don't know half of what she's been through. Since I wont be here next year and you've been held back, I wont always be there to shield her. I've talked to the nurse. She won't tell Principle Powers or coach Boomer. Ari doesn't want to be a hero. She wants to stay a sidekick. I talked to her before this year started. The only thing that could cause trouble is you."

"If Ari doesn't want anyone to know, then I wont tell." Lash stated simply.

"Good. And I should probably warn you," Warren said with a smirk. "She may be in some of your classes next year."

"What? Why?"

"She is the top of all her classes and takes some before and after school. She works her ass off just to find something to take her mind off her thoughts. Medulla and Mr. Boy talked to Principal Powers and Coach Boomer and have decided that if she wants, she can skip a grade over the summer. That's why she does all the extra work. She wants out of here more than I do. And that is saying something."

Lash just gaped. She was going to be in his grade next year? Sure he was a junior this year since he was in juvi for the remainder of last year. She was a freshmen last year, so a sophomore this year. But she would be skipping her whole junior year? Then again, junior year was when Lash had totally screwed up his life.

Seeing his shocked expression, Warren smirked and told him one more thing before resuming his position of watching over his little sister. "It wouldn't be the first time she skipped a grade either. Seventh."

Lash just stared open-mouthed at the siblings. Sitting back down, Lash continued to stare at Ari. There was so much about this girl that he didn't know. And it sure didn't help that she was really good looking. Wait, he did not just think that. Well it's true. Shit. No. Bad Lash. Stop that.

The black and white striped boy froze and as stifled groan came from the bed. "Urugh." She moaned. "Fuck."

Warren stifled a chuckle. "At least we know you're alright." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We?" she asked.

"Well open your eyes, mopy."

"Mopy?" she said indignantly. "That's what I call you! You aren't supposed to use it on me!"

"Well what am I supposed to call you then?" he laughed.

"How bout Sparky?" Lash spoke up.

Ari opened her eyes wide in surprise. "Lash? What are you still doing here?" she asked in confusion.

"I-uh, well, I um," he stuttered, he wasn't really sure what to say. Luckily Warren decided to interrupt right then saving him from any more embarrassment.

"He wanted to see if you were alive"

"Oh. Well, thanks." She said awkwardly.

"You know. I think I am going to go talk to the nurse about your condition. I may be a few minutes. Try not to kill each other." Warren said with a knowing look sent to Lash.

"Um, alright." Ari gave him a questioning look, which he missed completely on his way out. "So, is there a particular reason my brother left me in a room alone with you, which by normal circumstances he would only do if dragged away?"

_Damn. I guess there was really no avoiding it. _Lash thought. "Well, er, Warren told me about your first power. About Penny, and your parents…" he trailed off. A tear was sliding down her pale cheek. He stretched his arm to wipe it away. She looked almost as shocked as he felt by his action. She was nowhere near ready when he spoke next. "I wanted to apologize." She gasped, eyes wide. "For everything I've ever done to you. I only did it because you were Warren's sister. That was stupid. And I really am sorry." He said.

"You _are_ the real Lash, right? This isn't some stupid joke?" she asked teasingly.

"I will have you know that I can be a totally sincere person thank you very much." He said feigning indignity.

"Oh really? So you truly meant it when you told Ethan he was your favorite victim?" she said mockingly.

"Oh yes. He was my absolute favorite up until last year." He said with equal mock in his voice.

"Oh and who became your favorite this year?" she said with deep sarcasm.

"I'm surprised you don't know!" he said matching his tone. "It was you of course!"

"I feel honored!" she said smacking his stretched out arm.

"You should!" he replied laughing.

"You know, this is really strange." She said, still smiling.

"Which part?" he asked.

"Well, the fact that you and Warren were in the same room together for over two hours without killing each other, you and I are getting along like we've been friends for years, and you not only saved me from hours of pain, but also apologized for your BS attitude towards me." she said with a smirk very much like his own.

"If you bring that up in front of anyone, I will deny it." Lash informed her.

"Like they'd believe it anyway." She countered.

"True. But you're right. It is weird. Not bad though, just weird."

"If I didn't know you better, I would say you are enjoying our time together." She grinned.

"And if I am?" he grinned back.

"Then we may just have to do it again." This time she gave a genuine smile.

"We just may." He smiled back. He got up and sat down on the bed next to her tickling her side.

"No!" she cried laughing too hard for her protest to sound like anything other than a squeak. She tried to fight him off until they heard the door open and saw Warren come back in. Lash immediately retracted his arms and moved to sit back in his chair.

"Not that I really want to know, but what exactly were you doing?" he asked with a slightly amused look on his face.

"He was tickling me!" she cried.

"Oh really?" he asked with an evil grin unfolding on his face.

"Oh no. No! Don't even think about it Warren Peace!" she exclaimed.

It was completely useless as he crossed the room and tickled her until she turned blue. She was gasping for breath and shaking. "You better hope that by the time I get out of here there are plenty of people around because you are so gonna get it!" she exclaimed.

"Oh? And why is that?" he asked.

"Because even if I don't use my powers hero style, I can certainly give you a good shock." She grinned evilly.

"Uh oh. Better watch out Peace." Lash laughed.

"Don't think I wont get you back as well Lash!"

"Rubber, remember?"

"Damn." She thought a moment. Warren yawned widely. "What time is it?"

"Bout three" Lash answered.

"Shit. I was out for three hours. I am gonna have so much make up work."

"So we'll be in the same grade huh?"

"So we will."

Principal Powers and Coach Boomer chose that moment to come into the room. Boomer looked around and spoke in his annoyingly loud voice. "So? What's your power?" he asked, ever the blunt one.

"Um, I can cause small sparks." She answered carefully.

"So why are you in here?" Powers asked.

Lash saw her draw a blank and so he spoke up. "She touched a wet metal rail and got mildly electrocuted." He lied smoothly.

"I see. Are you alright dear?" she asked facing Ari.

"Yes. I am fine. Lash found me and brought me here. I was out for an hour or two."

"Alright. Well if you're alright now I will leave you to catch the bus. It will be here in a few minutes." Powers said walking out with Boomer behind her.

"Still a sidekick." He sighed.

"Where's your bag Ari? I'm gonna go get it." Warren said.

"Under the bleachers in the gym."

"Right."

As he turned to leave Lash called out. "Hey Peace." He waited until Warren paused to listen. "This never happened. We still hate each other."

"Obviously."

Lash and Ari walked to the front of the school and sat on the stairs to wait for the final bell. Ari laid down on one of the steps staring into space. Lash sat next to her, playing with her streaked hair. Finally Ari broke the silence.

"So, we still enemies?" she asked.

"Nah. Not gonna bully you anymore if that's what you mean. But don't expect me to say 'Hi' in the hallways or anything."

"I wont. Here, give me you cell phone." She told him.

"Alright." He hesitantly gave her his phone.

She dialed in a number and typed a few more keys before giving it back.

"Alright, now give me yours." He said and she handed over a sleek black texting phone. He quickly added his name and number into her contacts before slipping it back into her pocket.

"Just cause we won't speak at school doesn't mean we can't talk at all." She said.

"Exactly." He agreed.

Warren walked down the steps a few minutes later to find them playing tag along the front of the school. He obviously winning from the look of it. He had his arm extended and then retracted only to have her run after him again. She was fast, but he could stretch himself until she could barely keep up with one stride while she was sprinting. He heard a confused grunt behind him and turned to find Speed watching Lash and Ari with a puzzled expression.

"Lash? What are you doing with the sidekick?" he asked.

Lash froze, his arms were wrapped around Ari and turned so the could both look at Speed. "Well, I-er, we were just…." he broke off not really knowing what to say.

"We were just playing tag. Wanna join?" Ari asked. She was met with three disbelieving looks from the older guys. "You too Warren. It'd be fun." She said.

"Cool!" Speed said dashing over to where Lash still had his arms around Ari. "I'm in." Speed missed these kind of things since the homecoming incident. He liked just hanging around and playing stupid games almost as much as picking on sidekicks.

"Warren?" She asked hopefully.

Damn, he never could say no when she asked like that. "Fine." He walked to the base of the steps.

"Cool. So we're all in." Lash said, unwinding his arms.

"Not it!" Ari yelled running as far as she could from Lash. Everyone said not it, but Speed said it last. For being the fastest, he could be somewhat slow sometimes.

Warren ran over to the top of the steps and went aflame when he saw Speed come after him. It was almost comical how fast Speed changed targets. Lash always stretched just out of reach so the new target was Ari. She squeaked when she saw him run at her and dodged the first time. She was not so lucky the second. He poked her arm and sped off. She looked around and saw Warren. He made a run for it knowing she would be stupid enough to try and tag him even while aflame. She huffed and went after the only person she actually had a hope of getting. Lash. He came to that conclusion a few seconds after she found him. She sprinted over and tried to tag him. She came close but he stretched away just in time. She was facing the wrong way and he was only a few feet away. He did not expect her to fling herself at him that fast. She practically tackled him to the ground landing on top of him.

He couldn't help but tease her. "Oh, so that's how you like it." he said grinning.

"Oh yeah. I love being on top." She smirked at his gasp. He had not expected her to say something like that.

"Oh really?" He asked rolling her over. "And how does it feel to be below me?"

"Bit smushed, really." She said rolling him onto his back again. "I think you like being below me." she teased him.

"Yeah? And I think you like being wrapped up by me." he said, doing just that.

She looked to see Speed and Warren playing a game of dodge the fireball. A game that Ari loved when there was nothing to do. She was glad they weren't looking because they must have been a sight. She was wrapped up in his striped arms and he was still below her. She pressed all her weight onto his chest, which wasn't much, and got in his face. "You better unwrap me Lash."

"And why would I do that Ari?"

"Because if you don't I will lick you." She stated.

He laughed and looked at her in false horror. "Oh no! Please not that! Anything but licking!" he gasped.

"Ok, fine. Licking, not that threatening. But I _will_ do something you wont like. Oh no, you wont like it one bit!" she cackled in evil amusement.

"Something I wont like eh? Just what might that be?"

"You don't wanna know Lash. You don't want to know at all. You better unwrap me so you don't regret it." she grinned evilly.

"And maybe I want to know what this thing is? And if it's so evil, how are you going to manage it with your arms at your sides? Hmm?" he grinned back.

"So you are saying you will not let me go? Is that it Lash? Because if that is what you are saying you will be very sorry. Very sorry indeed. Speed and Warren aren't paying attention so they wont be able to save you."

"Yes Ari, that is exactly what I am saying. I. Will. Not. Unwrap you." He smirked.

"I was afraid of that." She sighed. "But just remember," she said, close enough for him to feel her breath. "You brought this upon yourself Lash." And with that, she leaned down and kissed him on the mouth.

Lash was stunned. He shut his eyes when he saw her coming towards him, not wanting to get hurt too bad. He only took a moment to recover before kissing her back. Damn. She was a good kisser. He smirked because she clearly didn't expect him to respond to the kiss. Although she was already completely on top of him, he pulled her closer. His arms controlled themselves as they slowly contracted. They were in her hair by the time they were back to normal. That was when she pulled away leaving him open-mouthed. He couldn't close his mouth. He was in total and complete shock.

She stood up and brushed off her jeans and layered shirt. Smirking, she looked down at him. "Told you you'd regret it."

"Er-" Speed and Warren were a few meters away. If Lash was shocked, Warren and Speed were nothing less than astounded.

Ari looked at them unfazed. "You know, Just because I'm a sidekick, doesn't mean I can't stop people in their tracks." She gave Lash a hand up and asked him, "You okay?" he only nodded, mouth slowly starting to close itself. She walked over to get her bag and head to the bus. They had about five minutes till the bell.

"I am not going to ask." Warren said, following his sister.

"Dude! What happened?" Speed asked.

"I have no fucking clue." Lash stated and Speed howled with laughter.

"That was fun. We should do that again sometime." Speed said clapping Lash on the back.

"Yeah. Again sometime." Lash said still somewhat dazed. They got on their bus as the bell rang out. Sitting in the back, Lash opened his phone. Scrolling down he came across his latest contact. He chuckled quietly and smiled. -_Sparky._

**Review and tell me what you think. thx!**


End file.
